<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa V3 Textfic Hell by shusai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761836">Danganronpa V3 Textfic Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusai/pseuds/shusai'>shusai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede and Saihara Shuichi are best friends, F/F, F/M, HE IS, Harukawa Maki and Oma Kokichi Are Siblings, LMFAO - Freeform, Like, M/M, Textfic, amami rantaro is a little shit, im sorry, kaito is maki's sidechick, miu and maki jokingly flirt, they adopted eachother as siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:59:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusai/pseuds/shusai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruma Miu: First name basis huh *wink*</p><p>Bakamatsu: did you just… did you just type wink..</p><p>Iruma Miu: read dumb bitch yes i did</p><p>Iruma Miu: sherlock holmes lookin’-</p><p>Bakamatsu: MIU-</p><p>Ouma Kokichi: damn akamatsu buy her dinner first</p><p>Iruma Miu: yeah smh.</p><p>Bakamatsu: OUMA STFU.</p><p>Akamatsu Kaede Makes a group-chat with her classmates. chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki &amp; Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danganronpa V3 Textfic Hell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Akamatsu Kaede created a group.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akamatsu Kaede added 15 people.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akamatsu Kaede: Hiiiii :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: oh no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amami Rantaro: oh no?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu has set </span>
  <b>Akamatsu Kaede</b>
  <span>’s nickname to </span>
  <b>Bakamatsu</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: omfg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: AHHAHH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: i- wow. I dont even know what to say. I thought we had something</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: WHAT DID I MISS AN EPISODE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: WTFssysAUEBGEAIB</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: its a joke calm down hhh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: Would’ve been funnier if you said “calm ur tits” instead of calm down but ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: miu!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: First name basis huh *wink*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: did you just… did you just type wink..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: read dumb bitch yes i did</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: sherlock holmes lookin’-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: MIU-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: damn akamatsu buy her dinner first</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: yeah smh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: OUMA STFU.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: when we talk in person we all call eachother by our first names why are you being formal over text lmfao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: Because I have good manners!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: or bc ur lame</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: very original</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: stfu</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Iruma Miu</b>
  <span> set their own nickname to </span>
  <b>Gorgeous Girl Genius with a hella nice rack</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bakamatsu</b>
  <span> set </span>
  <b>Gorgeous Girl Genius with a hella nice rack</b>
  <span>’s nickname to </span>
  <b>Miruma</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: u know what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: I’ll take it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: btw why arent u in class kaede</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: miu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: AHAHAHHH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: I HATE YOU SM OMFG</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: miu just laughed so loud in class the teacher is now scolding us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: also i still dont get it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: im not telling u.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: OMFG UR SO MEAN!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: oh no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: AHAHAH I TOLD KAEDE TODAY WAS OUR OFF DAY AND SHE BELIEVED MEEEEEE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amami Rantaro: That’s a bit rude..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: Exactly!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amami Rantaro: but also really funny</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: FUCK YOU</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: GET IT RANTARO AHAH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: kokichi get off ur phone or ur gonna get in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: Why do you care?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: YOU SAID YOU WOULD PUT FUCK THE POLICE POSTERS UP WITH ME DURING BREAK STUPID FORGETFUL MEMORY-OF-GOLDFISH LOOKING BITCH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: oh i lied :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: i will kill you and ur entire family</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: i dont have a family</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: uH-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: i was jk smh, the posters are printed ur so MEANNNNNNNN  MIU</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: istfg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: im heading to class get off ur phones or i will shove a piano down ur throat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miruma: weird kink but ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: MIU</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seen by Ouma Kokichi, Miruma, and 13 others.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>4:43 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: hi nerds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: nope nope nope nope nope nope</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki Has Left The Group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi added Harukawa Maki to the Group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: MAKI DONT LEAVE ME WAHHHHH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: you’re the whole reason i left fugly whiney ass crybaby bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: miu is that u?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: no its not im just stating what you are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: ouch &lt;/3 maki doesnt love me guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: so much for sibling bond ig……..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: We aren’t even related.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: you helped me up when i fell into the sand box when we were 5 so i consider us siblings now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: THAT WAS YOU???? IF I COULD GO BACK IN TIME I WOULDVE LEFT U IN THE SAND</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: BRUH UR SO MEAN AND FOR WHATTTTT, YOU LOVED ME.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: BECAUSE BACK THEN YOU DIDNT HAVE A STICK UP UR ASS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: OMFG UR SO MEANNNN </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: pls stop fighting-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: anything for u bbygirl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: WTF NEVERMIND</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: want me to murder him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: yeah maki thanks for being such a great friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: np</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: oh shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: GET IN MY VAN GRAPE BITCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: MY HERO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: dont take any offense to this maki ur a major hottie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: buy me dinner first</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: AHHAHAHHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: DAMN &lt;/3 RRRREJECTED.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: miu are u texting while driving while abducting kokichi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: what can I say im a great multi-tasker</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: im gonna jump out of the van</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: WHAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: oMFG DO U HAVE A DEATH WISH???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: shuichi come get ur child</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruma Miu: u practically babysit him, thought it was fitting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: im gonna ignore that u said that and come get him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: YES ILY &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: ;;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: shumai</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: ??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: miu crashed the van</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: oh fuck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. finding shuichi: the best finding nemo knock-off around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mostly random shit tbh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: tttttaaaxxxeesssssss &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: is this abt miu’s van?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: yep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: omfg we’re so in sync our bestie bond is amazing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: i thought we had smn kaede</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: WAIT NO MAKI UR ALSO MY BESTIE SOB</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harukawa Maki: shuichi ur my new bestfriend bc kaede replaced both of us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: come on shuichi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara Shuichi: ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: FML</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: ayo im always available kaede</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: OUCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: jkjk you can all be my besties &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: thats equivalent to no besties at all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma Kokichi: stfu ur supposed to be filing paperwork over that van miu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: oh shit I forgot abt that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma has changed 13 nicknames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: OMFG U RLLY CHANGED EVERYONE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miuslawyer: im a detective not a lawyer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: fine ugh ill channge it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma changed </span>
  <b>Miuslawyer</b>
  <span>’s nicname to </span>
  <b>uUUuuU</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>uUUuuU: ?? ;;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: because you always make that noise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>uUUuuU: no i dont ;;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: u probably made that noise while typing that tbh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>uUUuuU: …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sbeve: L</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sbeve: AHHAH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HeLied: ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SheBelieved: what does this mean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SheBelieved: also who is who this is kaito</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HeLied: Kirumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sbeve: ooouummmmmaaa :))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hottie: ew</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hottie: i will kill you in your sleep for this nickname</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: AHHAH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: i mean miu kinda has a point</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hottie: BUY ME DINNER FIRST OMFG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: im too broke for that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hottie</b>
  <span> changed their own nickname to </span>
  <b>harukawa</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harukawa: keeping it basic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: &lt;/3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: if i had a dime every time maki rejected me i’d have a lot of dimes &lt;/3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: bitch i’d have more i’d be on a YACHT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>harukawa: lmfao L</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: &lt;/3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: &lt;/3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GREEN: </span>
  <span>I'm the son of a 3rd generation farmer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've been married 10 years to the farmer's daughter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm a God fearin' hard workin' combine driver</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoggin' up the road on my p-p-p-p-plower</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chug a lug a luggin' 5 miles an hour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On my International Harvester</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roblox: RANTARO NOT THIS AGAIN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roblox: my nickname.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: robot = roblox &lt;3333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roblox: i hate u. So much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: where’s shuichi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: why r u looking for him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: none buisnesnesneneingegr…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: did u guys get into a fight or smn?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: or bc he’s a boy lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: nnoo. Must find</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GREEN: tenko u alright</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: yyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sbeve: oh he’s in his talent lab</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: ty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: i still hate u tho kokichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sbeve: OUCH</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. kinda sad stuff ig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kinda sad stuff ig. thats it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>11:37am</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: omfg is shuichi ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sbeve: ??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: tenko was looking for him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: that’s never a good sign</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sbeve: oh oops</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: &gt;:I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: good morning to you too ugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>uUUuuU: good morning!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: ty :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: im scared</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sbeve: same here ^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roblox: ^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GREEN: ^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>uUUuuU: why r u scared</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: Tenko is never nice to men sob</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians: ._.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>uUUuuU: oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>uUUuuU: dw abt it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: yeah ^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: IM TERRIFIED NOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>uUUuuU: its rlly not that big of a deal at all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: FEARRRR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: FEAR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GREEN: FEAR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: omfg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>uUUuuU: omfg do u rlly want to know that bad?????? we were painting pride flags thats it. I just thought since i wasnt ready to come out of the closet u could respect that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: oh my god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: IM SO SORRY </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: uh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: idk what to say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: sorry?? Thats what u should say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GREEN: that was so half assed miu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: im horrible at apologies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: idk how to express that i actually feel sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sbeve: im sorry saihara i didn’t mean to upset u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roblox: yes same here!!! I did not mean to offend you shuichi!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GREEN: ^^ sorry saihara, i didnt mean to make you uncomfortable</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bakamatsu: he went offline</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lesbians??: i hope they’ll b alright</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miruma: ^^</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>